kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 24
A Dream of Horses is the 24th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Ei Sei moves forward with the Yo Tan Wa army onward towards Kanyou, the Qin capital. After struggling for some time Shin manages to find his stirrups and control his horse. Pushing the animal into a gallop Shin is reminded of childhood memories he shared with Hyou. Together they realized that when they became soldiers they'd have to ride horses. Hyou explains that it was the king of Zhao, Burei, who invented calvary units. It is mentioned that one mounted soldier could defeat an entire infantry squad. Meanwhile in Kanyou, the Qin capital. The last of the prisoners loyal to Shou Bun Kun have been executed. With no prisoners left Sei Kyou orders that the family of Shou Bun Kun be brought before him. Shi Shi explains that he has already dispatched a unit, but they are being halted by Ou Ki. After being gifted Shou bun kun's land Ou Ki now considers all the people previously living on Shou bun kun's land are now slaves and that they belong to him now. Angered, Sei Kyou says that he will feed Ou Ki to Rankai when all is over. Sei Kyou once again explains that Ketsu Shi and Shi Shi will be given control of Qin when Ei Sei's head is turned over to him and only then and if not then they would find out very quickly that they would not escape his wrath. Ketsu Shi arrives and begins an effort to calm Sei Kyou by assuming the king is no threat any longer and that he is now hiding. Shou Bun Kun is dead according to Ou Ki and Ei Sei no longer has any support now. Ketsu Shi acknowledges they have more pressing issues to attend to, namely Ryo Fui who would become king should Ei Sei and Sei Kyou perish, Sei Kyou states that they will not allow a mere merchant to become king. Sei Kyou is eager to see how preparations for Ryo Fui were coming along. Ketsu Shi asks Sei Kyou to accompany him and from atop the walls of Kanyou, Sei Kyou looks down into a square filled with shoulder to shoulder soldiers armed ready for battle. At Boku Kou's resting place more and more of Shou Bun Kun's soldiers are returning from their descent of the mountain. A lot remain injured as others hurriedly patched them back together with first aid. One warrior is remiss to find Shou Bun Kun not among them but another points the man toward the ceiling of the cavern and tells him Shou Bun Kun is atop the hill. As Shou Bun Kun sits, a couple of his soldiers plead for him to come down, that they'd continue the watch for him. As they mention doing so a number of pebbles bounce down off the cliff side above them, Shou Bun Kun is shocked. The soldiers within feel as though an earthquke had begun, another asking if the mountain was shaking. Shou Bun Kun looks on intently waiting the return of his king. Characters *Shin *Heki *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei *Hyou flashback *Shou Bun Kun *Sei Kyou *Shi Shi *Ou Ki *Ketsu Shi *Ryo Fui mentioned *Boku Kou mentioned Characters Introduced *Burei mentioned *Ran Kai seen before but now named. Chapter Notes *Shin manages to control his horse. *King Burei of Zhao is the one who invented Calvary units. *Only nobles and professional soldier class are allowed to ride horses. *All prisoners loyal to Shou Bun Kun have been executed. *Ou Ki has been given all of Shou Bun Kun's lands. *Sei Kyou orders Shou Bun Kun family execution. *Sei Kyou is running out of patience. *Ketsu Shi and Shi Shi have beenn promised the reign of the state in exchange for his brothers head. *Shou Bun Kun is still waiting for Ei Sei, in the hope of good news. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters